weareyoungfandomcom-20200213-history
Jackson Richards
Jackson Daniel Richards (b. June, 1984) He is the protagonist and the main interceptor for many of the situations that happen. He is married to Liana and is the older brother of Jessica. He's best friend with Casse and the twin brothers, George and Fred. Early Life: Born in Glasgow, he's the older son of Liam and Joanne, and older brother of Jessica. He was raised in Glasgow until he was five years old, later he moved to Madison, Wisconsin, where he lived the rest of his life. His father started to work in the Siegfried Greenstiff University as a Physics professor, for around nine to ten years. Jackson met Casse, in the first grade, she had moved recently with her pregnant mother, Rosemary. Some years later, he met George and Fred when he was in tenth grade, the twins were foreign exchange students. They became best friends. His relationship with his father always has been tough, he never quite felt the amount of his father's love, indeed he knew his father very well, but Liam, never acted as a father, he acted as a friend. Most of the time, he was abscent working in the University or away giving speeches about his work, leaving Jackson to raise himself alone in the world of men. Liam, died when Jackson was 14 years-old. He was raised by Archibald "Achie" Richards, who died around the time Jackson got married, leaving a fortune to him and his cousin, Maria. After he turned 18 years-old he decided to start living in his own, he did not accept Archie's help, he worked and paid a little apartment he had in New York. Some months later he was accepted in the Siegfried Greenstiff University, where his father worked. He studied Archaeology, Psychology and Literature, a year after graduating from college, he married his long-time girlfriend, Liana. Adult Life and Marriage: Jackson married Liana, who was his girlfriend for fifteen years, since they both were in the tenth grade. They married in July 28, 2005 in San Juan, where Jackson's mother was born. They have been married for seven years, and have lived a shared-house with Casse and Linda, a house he bought with money he earned and worked. He started to work in a museum Archie founded along with and old friend and Fred and George's father, Nathaniel Grossbard. He also worked in excavations looking for treasures, gold, among other things that were lost or where things of myths/legends. After some years, he decided to give up that live and started to work in a magazine as a writer, traveling around the world, interviewing, seeing and even living amongst the people he interviewed. Personal Life: Jackson is bilingual: he speaks spanish, french, latin, portuguese, a little of german, russian and italian. He is also a skilled thief, fighter, swordsman and liar. He uses all of these skills for his advantages, most of them he uses them daily. He is married, and he is roman-catholic. Jackson is known for losing his temper easily and has or had anger management issues, which must people around him try not to make him angry, worry or upset. He is a lover of books, his house is filled with books. He enjoys reading Conan-Doyle and Dinkens, his favorite book is The Hound of Bakersville, which he has read more than thirty times, even more. He married Liana, who is Casse's and Linda's cousin. He loves pizza and smokes when he is stressed. Because of his scottish-irish ancestry, is fond of alcohol, especially whiskey and is very uncommon of him to see him drunk. But when he does he loves river-dancing and singing. Jackson has two tatoos, both of them in arabic, one on his left wrist that says, 'Marley Lives','' (يعيش مارلي) 'and another one on his right shoulder'', 'Fredoom is my spirit', (الحرية هي روح بلدي). Relationship with others: Jackson has a good relationship with the majority of the characters of , except with those that go against his ethics. He is not a person that hold grudges he's known to lose his temper very easily and has some anger managements issues. Jackson is the wisest of the group, the one that cares the most, even though at times he's sarcastic, even cruel, but he deeply cares. He and Casse are the closest of all the group, except with María. They share everything and it's very rare to see them fighting. The same with Linda. Perhaps, the only two people that make Jackson not act like himself are George and Fred, the trickster as Casse calls them. They are the closest of the men in the group, Jackson sees them as trustworthy and tells them everything as well as the twins do with him. They used to pull pranks on many of their school friends and even on Casse, Linda and the others. Jackson is and always has been friendly towards everyone, even to strangers. He treats everyone with the same care and love, those that don't treat him and others well, he treats them with the same attitude, he is not a person that holds grudges, but he does remember every wrong others had done to him. Regardless of that he is always there to hear, his friends and family. Personality: "He?.. Handsome, funny and the only person who would give his life for us" - Casse Robinson, describing Jackson. Jackson is described of being nice, funny, handsome and sarcastic. He always has something to say and at times he's called a "prick" and "wise-ass" by his friends and opponents. One thing that is very known about Jackson is that he has little patience and has some anger management issues. He is cynical, humble and for time to time arrogant, thing that makes "more loveable or more hateful" as Casse said once. He would give everything to help and he cares a lot for those around him, especially his his sister, Jessica. He has a good relationship with everyone and he is called as "Dr. Richards" and "Mr. Know-It-All" by Fred, because he is known to give good and helpful advices and he has an answer for everything. When he's angry, he controls himself with yoga and breathing slowly. Appearences: Jackson is the protagonist of ''We Are Young, ''and many of the situations happen thanks to his interventions or simply by his presence. It's established that he is married to Liana, and shares a house with Casse and Linda. They live in Rowling Drive, in Madison, Wisconsin. Jackson is living in Venice, for the last six months, along with his wife, Liana, for reasons of Liana's work. While she works in Vogue Italia, he enjoys the views, restaurants and landmarks. He meets with George, who tells him, Fred's wedding is withing a week, reminding him not to leave Venice just yet. After the wedding, Jackson and Fred decide to go to Hawaii, Fred will enjoy his honeymoon with Maria, and Jackson, Liana, George, Linda and the rest will enjoy the summer, and remember the good times, and say once more: "We Are Young." Ancestry: Jackson ancestry is very diverse. For example, his mother, Joanna is puerto rican and his father is scotish/irish, He was born Glasgow, Scotland, where his father and uncle were born, he married in San Juan, Puerto Rico, where Joanna was born. His great-grandfather from his paternal side, was scotish, but he had german ancestry and his great-grandmother was french, with polish ancestry. Albus, his grandfather married a irish woman, named Saoirse Gleeson. In November, 1960, Archibald Richards was born. In 1961, Liam Mikael Richards, Jackson's father was born. Two years later, his aunt Vivienne was born. By his mother's side, Jackson is latino. Juan Carlos Monzón was Jackson's great-grandfather, he was mexican. Juan Carlos married María Santiago, who was from San Germán, PR. They had a three children, one of them died, Javier, the older one went to the United States and started a live there, while Carlos stayed in Puerto Rico and married Luisa Guzmán, with whom they had four children, Gerardo, Manuel, José y Joanna. Jackson is proud of his ancestry and has showed his pride. He speaks spanish and french, he also loves whiskey and enjoys golf. Joanna teached him to speak spanish and eat typical food from Puerto Rico, he has traveled to Puerto Rico during Christmas time, and has said that the best christmas are in Puerto Rico people are hospitable and cook many food, which is the best he has tasted. He also travels to Glasgow, Dublin and London, places he use to go a lot when he was a kid, along with Archie. Family and Friends: Jackson is the older son of Liam (1948-1999) and Joanna (1963-2002), he is the older brother of Jessica and the oldest nephew of Archie and Vivienne. He is cousin of María, and brother-in-law of Sullivan, Jessica's husband. He is father of Rosemary and Sherlock John Richards. He was the best man in Casse's, María's and Linda's wedding. Jackson is uncle and godfather of Daniel, Jessica's son, and he's also godfather of Primrose, Fred's daughter. Jackson is best friends with Casse, Fred and George, and has known Axel and Liana since Elementary School. He saw Linda grow and has been like a brother to both her and her sister, Casse. Although, Axel is so different from Jackson they are good friends and they entrust many things to each other. Of George and Fred, Jackson spends more time and has bonded more with George, while Fred bonded with Casse. He has been boyfriend with Liana since 10th grade, and married her after 15 years of relationship. He and Ruth, María's best-friend, don't have a good relationship, but as time passed they got to knew each other better and became good friends, making fun of George and Axel.